


Because an Ancient Technician Sneezed

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten thousand years ago, an Ancient technician sneezed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because an Ancient Technician Sneezed

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #120 "cause & effect)
> 
> (inspired by Dr. Seuss's _Because a Little Bug Went Ka-Choo_ )

Ten thousand years ago, an Ancient technician sneezed.

Because he sneezed, he bumped a console.

Because he bumped a console, he activated a subprogram.

Because the program was activated, it ran for the next ten thousand years.

Because it ran for ten thousand years, it burned out the lights.

Because the lights were burned out, the Expedition survey teams thought the room damaged.

Because they thought the room was damaged, it was put on the repair list as ‘unknown, possibly dangerous’.

Because it was listed as ‘unknown, possibly dangerous’, Rodney needed John to go with him when he fixed it.

Because John went with Rodney, they started arguing.

Because they were arguing, the program activated the room.

Because the room activated, it locked them in…

“McKay!” John snapped. “Do something!”

Rodney scowled at the door control crystals as best he could in the small circle of light from John’s P90. “There’s nothing wrong with it,” he snapped back. “According to my readings, the door is doing exactly what it’s supposed to do, except that somehow it’s decided it’s supposed to lock us in here.”

“It’s not a quarantine, is it?” asked John, worriedly.

“No, no,” Rodney assured him. “It’s not sealed, just locked.”

“Why?”

“If I knew that, I could open the door, now couldn’t I?”

“Well, maybe you should just—”

A single, sharp beep came from behind them, and a console flared to life, lighting the room an eerie blue. A word, in Ancient, appeared on the screen.

“I think it means ‘peace’,” said Rodney.

“Peace?” John repeated. “Or _pieces_?”

“Peace! As in, the opposite of war. Does this mean we have to sign a treaty or something to get out of here?”

“We were arguing when we came in,” said John. “Maybe this is some kind of… negotiation room. It doesn’t know we argue all the time. Hear that?” he added, to the ceiling. “You can let us go now.”

The door didn’t open.

“What, you seriously thought that would work?” Rodney asked.

“McKay—”

The console beeped again, and Rodney took a deep breath. “Okay, fine, we’ll play nice for the crazy room. We’ll, uh, we’ll shake on it.”

He held out his hand, and John grinned. “You are such a dork,” he muttered, and grabbed Rodney’s outstretched hand, pulling him into a kiss.

“Hey,” Rodney protested, pulling back but not actually trying to move away. “I thought we weren’t doing this—”

John interrupted him with another kiss. “The door’s locked, Rodney. And what better way to show the nice computer that we get along than to _get along_?”

“Seriously? Did lines like that ever actually work for you or—?”

The third kiss was less of a surprise, and Rodney leaned into John, sliding his arms around John’s waist.

Behind them, the door slid open.

Because the doors slid open, the program shut itself off.

Because the program shut itself off, the room powered down.

Because the room powered down, there were no more repairs that day.

Because there were no more repairs, Rodney and John went off-duty.

All because an Ancient technician sneezed.

THE END


End file.
